


Window Shopping

by feminabeata



Series: Our Love, In All Its Forms, Is Always Sweet [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun is trying to engage Sunggyu in his new game, but Sunggyu doesn't want to play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Shopping

"What about her?" Woohyun asked pressing his forefinger against the window and then slid it across the cool plane, following the girl he was pointing at. "She's pretty. She might do the trick."

Sunggyu sighed in annoyance. Woohyun liked games, that much he already knew, but even more than playing games, Woohyun liked to create new ones. Some of them were okay, most were embarrassing (like the time he thought it would be fun if they and the rest of their friends play drunken duck-duck-goose at a local park at 3 in the afternoon. Needless to say, they were banned from ever stepping foot in that park again, or at least not without the piercing glares of the local ajummahs and new mothers). And as much as Sunggyu hated to admit it, he secretly thought they were fun and exciting, and he liked almost all of them. Key word being almost, this one he hated.

Sunggyu swatted Woohyun's hand away from the glass. "Stop, you'll smudge it," he warned. His eyes darted around, and he could see the restaurant owner glaring at them for dirtying the window. He turned back to look at Woohyun who was now pouting. "And don't call it a trick. This is serious."

"I know, hyung!" Woohyun insisted, his raised voice eliciting more stares now not only from the owners but now the other patrons at the restaurant. Sunggyu gestured to Woohyun to settle down, but his friend didn't seem to get the hint. "You don't think that I know. I'm being serious," he claimed loudly, placing a hand over his heart.

"Okay, okay," Sunggyu gave in as he played with the chopsticks in his hands, growing nervous as he could still feel people's eyes on him. Woohyun wasn't giving him an out, and he would only grow louder with protests if Sunggyu kept refusing to play. And Woohyun knew how to easily manipulate Sunggyu and realized that the most effective tactic to get the elder to do whatever he wanted was to embarrass him in public, well that and use his signature, adorable pout. Woohyun could see Sunggyu's resolve breaking, and a smile almost broke out onto his face, but he had to remember to keep pouting until Sunggyu finally relented.

"Alright," Sunggyu said with a pained sigh, looking out of the window next to their table. His eyes found the girl Woohyun had pointed at earlier. "She is pretty. I'll admit, but I don't want just pretty." He leaned forward with his elbows on the table so that Woohyun could hear his lowered voice.

Woohyun joined him, also putting his elbow on the table but also placing his head in his hands. His eyes darted to the woman again. A confused expression flew across his face. "What else do you want? Isn't looks enough?" he asked.

Sunggyu shook his head. "This isn't just a one night stand," he joked. "I want someone who's smart too."

"You don't think she's smart?" Woohyun asked as they both looked out the window again and stared at the girl. And the girl was as pretty as they both said, with long, raven black hair cascading in gentle waves over her shoulders. Her figure was nice as well, and the boys cocked their heads to see the nice curve of her rear end as she bent over to pick up the gum that had just fallen out of her mouth. And then she disgustingly popped it back into her mouth, and the boys grimaced.

"See," Sunggyu said with his mouthful, resuming eating again. "Girls as pretty as that are never smart."

Woohyun's frown deepened wondering how his friend can eat immediately after seeing something as disgusting as that. He just chuckled and shrugged. He looked back at the pretty girl again. His heart didn't want to give up on her yet, especially after seeing her smile brilliantly as she was talking on the phone to someone. _A girl with a smile like that must be warmhearted,_ he thought. "But they can always learn," he defended.

Sunggyu rolled the food in his mouth for a moment as he thought. Once he came to a conclusion, he swallowed roughly. "It takes effort to teach someone, to learn. I want naturally smart. It'll make my life easier," he argued. "Besides," he added looking at the girl as she was joined by an equally attractive boy. She threaded her arm around his, and they walked into a store on the other side of the street. Sunggyu turned to Woohyun who also saw this and frowned again. "Her face might be filled to the brim with plastic," Sunggyu commented pointing at his cheeks and nose with the chopsticks. "I'd want someone naturally smart and naturally beautiful."

Woohyun sighed in frustration. Sunggyu wasn't making this game easy or fun. He had a knack for sucking the fun out of Woohyun's little games, taking them way too seriously. But Woohyun wasn't about to give up. Like he said earlier, he was serious about this. He looked out the window again as he ate (he seemed to have found his appetite again), searching for the perfect woman. His eyes now fell on a slightly portly girl sitting on a bench waiting for a bus. Her nose was so deep into a book with a title in a language that Woohyun didn't even know. She was so involved in the book that her glasses were slowly slipping down the bridge of her nose and made contact with the pages. Surely this girl was smart enough for Sunggyu. And her features were without a doubt natural, but also dainty and charming. She reminded Woohyun of a fat cat with her round cheeks, small button nose, and pointed eyes. Woohyun could find absolutely nothing disagreeable about her. 

"Her, hyung," Woohyun chirped happily, pointing at the girl on the bench. "What about her? She's smart. She's cute. And I bet she's never had surgery." Sunggyu was silent as he narrowed his eyes analyzing the woman Woohyun had picked out. After a few moments passed without Sunggyu making a comment, Woohyun began to smile triumphantly thinking that he had won this round.

Then his victory was suddenly taken away with a few shakes of Sunggyu's head. "She looks like she's in bad health. And I don't want that," he stated and then polished off the rest of his drink.

"You're being too difficult," Woohyun said with a slight snarl. "You're going to find something wrong with every girl I choose." He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. He scoffed a little. Sunggyu gets sick often and is in no position to call someone else sickly.

Sunggyu placed his glass on the table and watched his finger as he traced the rim of his glass. "Might as well go to one of those services, if you wanted to find a girl," he said barely above a whisper. He was embarrassed to even propose that idea.

Woohyun adamantly shook his head. "No, at those places, you're nothing but a name and stats in a file," he argued with a whine. "Don't you want to meet the girl beforehand? Pick her out yourself?"

Sunggyu sighed. He knew the game would lead them here, into another argument. That's why he didn't want to play in the first place. But now with the game already started, he had to play all the way through. And he was going to win, the argument and the game. And judging by the look of defeat on Woohyun's face, he knew it too. He already lost. 

Sunggyu stopped tracing the rim of his glass, and with that hand, he grasped Woohyun's, which was laying on the table. He now watched his thumb glide along the gold ring on his finger, and his eyes quickly darted at the matching ring on his own hand. "And if we find the perfect girl," he started, smiling as he looked at their hands. "Do we just go up to her and ask, 'Hey, do you want to have our kid'?" He tried to say this in a joking manner to lighten the mood, but the frown on Woohyun's face wouldn't go away. "That's why I said it might be better if we adopted and forget about finding a surrogate."

"But, hyung, don't you want a kid that's entirely our own? One that looks like us?" There was a sad twinge in Woohyun's voice. This had been a sore subject for a while, which was the reason why he came up with the "window-shopping" game to make it fun for him at least.

Sunggyu bit his lip, hesitating before proceeding. "It won't be entirely our child," he finally said. He had been holding back those words for a while. The reality seemed too harsh. "And then we'll begin arguing whose... _stuff_ we're going to use."

"Mine, of course," Woohyun responded brightly, the smile finally returning to his face. "I want a kid that would be able to see when he smiles," he teased, poking Sunggyu in his sore spot (One of Woohyun's favorite games he called "poke the Gyu," in which he'd tease Sunggyu until the elder snapped. It was a more comical outburst than not, for Woohyun at least).

Sunggyu let go of Woohyun's hand and retracted his own, crossing his arms over his chest as he scoffed. After all, Woohyun's eyes were only slightly large than his so any child with his DNA would only be able to see a slight fraction more whenever he/she smiled (and for the record, Sunggyu can see when he smiles, but he can see better when he frowns like he was doing at that moment). But Sunggyu watched Woohyun as he chuckled at his own joke. Any child of Woohyun's would be pretty cute...but also hyperactive as Hell.

Sunggyu shook his head and retorted, "I thought I said that I wanted a naturally smart kid."

Woohyun's expression went blank and then fell into an exaggerated pout. Sunggyu reached over to grab Woohyun's hand again, but the latter didn't move a finger. "Let's adopt," Sunggyu proposed again. "That way we'd already see how the kid turned out. If they are nice, pretty, smart, boy or girl..."

"But what if they don't like us because we aren't the birth parents or because we're..." Woohyun left his voice hanging in the air. These were the doubts he had been struggling the most with. Woohyun had thought that if one of them was at least blood related with the kid, the kid would _have_ to have some allegiance, some loyalty to them. But a child who was adopted, Woohyun had no idea how that would turn out. What questions would arise. What objections the kid might have to their lifestyle later on, or just them in general.

Sunggyu leaned in and pressed his lips against Woohyun's, to kiss that pout and those doubts away. He could already feel Woohyun's lips reflexively pull back into a smile as they normally did. And for Sunggyu, no matter how many times they've kissed, each one felt like the first, sending excited jolts throughout his body, causing heat to rise to his flesh, his heart swell. And with Woohyun's grip tightening around his hand, Sunggyu knew that he felt the same.

Sunggyu pulled back, remembering that they were at a public place. He drummed his fingers on the back of Woohyun's hand. "Don't worry," he encouraged. "You'd be a great dad, and whatever kid we get will love you. And if it doesn't, then we can always send the kid back," he joked. Sunggyu then brought up Woohyun's hand to his lips, but before he could kiss it Woohyun's hand slipped from his grasped. And Woohyun gently slapped him a few times on his cheeks. Now it was Sunggyu's turn to pout as he swatted Woohyun's hand from his cheeks.

"I don't know what I'm so worried about," Woohyun replied with a cheeky smile. "We both know that I'll be a better dad than you. Our son will totally like me more. I'd be the fun dad."

Brushing off Woohyun's insult (because sometimes that was the only way Sunggyu could deal with Woohyun's bravado...but he did like the fact that the smile returned to Woohyun's face again), Sunggyu protested, "We could have a daughter."

Woohyun nodded in agreement. "A daughter would be good too. She'd probably take better care of us when we are old and we can't walk anymore because we got too fat from gorging ourselves on all the delicious food she cooks for us," Woohyun painted a lovely future for their pretend family.

Everything sounded pleasant, but then Sunggyu's eyes widened with a new thought. "But she'll hit puberty first."

"Ew!" they both exclaimed in unison, shivering at the thought.

Sunggyu looked at Woohyun again who was still reeling from the latest realization. "Tomorrow let's go to the orphanage," he spoke. Woohyun looked up at him at the sound of his voice. Woohyun's growing excitement was showing. "The right kid will find us."

"Like Harry Potter's wand?" Woohyun asked, smiling widely. Sunggyu just laughed in response. But his grip tightened on Woohyun's hand. He had liked the joke. 

Woohyun looked out the window again, but this time he was searching for something else. "Oh," he gasped as his eyes fell on what he was looking for. "That girl's cute!" He pointed at a 3 year-old girl holding onto her mother's hand as she toddled down the street. Then buns on her head bounced with every step she took. "What about her?"

Sunggyu chuckled. "Now we sound like pedophiles...or kidnappers."

Woohyun turned to him with a serious expression. "Her mom isn't looking," he said in such a grave tone, Sunggyu could barely tell if he was joking. "It'd be so easy, hyung."

"At times like this, I wondered why I married you."


End file.
